Moments like these
by GeorgeQuartz
Summary: A short 1k story about a journey home


**Moments like these**

 **By George .A. Bailey**

It was the fifth and final day of the work week though it felt as if it had been a year not a week. Exiting the office in which the temperature had skyrocketed to such heat it would fell as though one was walking through the dunes of a dessert. But the heatwave was soon overcome with the resounding relief that was a cool and life-saving gust of air as I walked out the breeze blew over me and just for a few moments it blew all of life's troubles away with it too.

Only after I had come down from my state of alleviation from stress and pent-up tiredness did I start to make my way down the wide and gloomy streets, the sound of the heels of my shoes hitting the age old and cracked concrete pathway below echoed throughout the outskirts of town. I could now see after walking in an almost dazed state did I see a bright and lowly light singled out from the rest that surrounded me appear ahead.

I had begun to grow closer to what I could now see to be my regular bus station, I was met with a small sense of joy to know that the day was almost over and I would soon be out of the cold and into a much warmer environment, not that I was complaining in any way I had always seemed to like the cold weather it felt refreshing and kept me alert. I continued to walk lonesomely until I had reached my stop for now

As I awaited the imminent arrival of my bus I sat down at the stop and did nothing but think, I wasn't thinking about anything important just the sort of things any person daydreams about but all in all nothing that would be remembered. While I still waited I looked up at the night sky, my attention had been captured by the captivating source that was the milk like illumination of the moon and the millions of stars around it. During it all I was thinking "its moments like these are what make life worth living". Brought out of my disorientated state by the arrival of my bus I gave up my attention on the sky.

What was once a refreshing sky filled with chilled night time air was now replaced with the scent of fumes coming from the rear of the vehicle but it was not something that I was going to let take away my feeling of delight. The silence of the night to ceased upon the arrival of the large motor vehicle, being swapped for the hissing noise followed by the squeak of twin door slowly opening revealing the driver who greeted me with a smile and a simple "Good evening".

Taking two steps up I returned to him with the same greeting "Good evening" along an innocent smile, I got a closer look at his as a passed him, he had a small but rough and course looking beard. His eyes were eye's looked droopy but attentive; He looked like someone who had lived a long life and was happy. I made my way further back till I was about two thirds of the way through the bus I found a padded seat which seemed comfortable enough for the journey ahead.

Only once I had sat down did the bus finally depart, while going down the almost seemingly abandoned area of town I looked around to notice that I was the only one on the bus but I didn't think anything of it as it was late and dark. The hum of the engine was soothing, to try and provide some comfort I rested my head against the thin curtain that was pulled across with in turn pressed against the dense glass. I was not in a position to fall asleep but just to go back to a state of fogginess were I could think.

Once relaxed just less then what would be too comfortable I took in a large breath of air while I was not inhaling the toxic vehicle fumes I did prefer cold air to the regular room temperature that most people fell they are accustomed to. For a long time I have always liked the cold why perhaps it kept me awake or the feel of chills was in some sort of way a sense of relief.

Passing through the final town before my final spot I could still see the remaining night life lights around every corner, People laughing and walking about, oblivious to the evils of the world. The neon lights from all the high streets shops and stores light up the sky like an array of multi-coloured spotlights. But getting closer to the edge of the town the lights became less and less as so did the people. I could then through the corner of my eye see the meagerly sized bus stop right ahead.

For the last time of the night the bust stopped and for the last time I heard that same hiss of the breaks followed by the squeaking of the twin bus doors opening As I got up I could hear and feel the distinct click from my knee that comes from sitting down for a brief period of time. Making my way to front I departed with the same smile that I greeted the driver with when I got on bored.

With the bus leaving behind me I looked to both my left and my right and as per usual saw nothing but a few houses, I lived in the middle of nowhere and it was peaceful. My house was not distant from the stop but it was no thirty second walk. Grass grew all around and it was clear to see just how impossible it was to keep tidy, as I approached my front door I looked back and saw nothing so I just went in and fell to the call of my bed.


End file.
